


Almost bliss.

by MisanthropyMuse



Series: Golden hair and golden eyes. [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Hand Job, M/M, Riding, Snogging, a lot of snogging actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropyMuse/pseuds/MisanthropyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Are you enjoying the party?. </p><p>With hands as hungry as his mouth, Loras ripped Jaime's cloak from his shoulders and threw it to the ground.<br/>Jaime did the same, paying a little more attention not to shred it. It fell with elegance, and it looked like by losing that, Loras had lost all his grace.<br/>He was no more a rose, yet almost a lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost bliss.

With hands as hungry as his mouth, Loras ripped Jaime's cloak from his shoulders and threw it to the ground.  
Jaime did the same, paying a little more attention not to shred it. It fell with elegance, and it looked like by losing that, Loras had lost all his grace.  
He was no more a rose, yet almost a lion.  
Craving for some deeper contact, the young knight stripped his lord of his clothes.  
The chain mail clanged loudly when it hit the floor, but he couldn't really care as he teared away the boiled leather tunic.  
Jaime's pale and tonic chest was almost shining in the moonlight.  
Loras gripped the Lannister by his hips and sank his face in his neck.  
His scent -wine, steel, sweat, leather- inebriated him more than wine had done, and turned him on so much that he could have exploded.  
It had been just so long since he last had held a man like that.  
Jaime, taking advantage of that moment of quiet, tried to undress the knight.  
Loras fortunately noticed before he could shame himself with his stump.  
His upper clothing followed soon Jaime's on the stone floor.  
They kept on kissing, walking backwards towards the bed.  
When they reached it, Jaime sat up with Loras riding his lap.  
They were both already panting and already hard.  
Their erections rubbed against each other through their woollen breeches, and every push was almost painful.  
Loras, obviously the one in control, made Jaime crawl backwards and lay down with his head on the pillows.  
In another occasion, he would have played some of his tricks to tease the lord, he would have made him beg for satisfaction, he would have sucked him and ridden him and made him scream his name in pleasure.  
But now he was just too drunk and too horny to think of something else than plain fucking.  
While reaching up to kiss him, biting and sucking on his lips, he untied his lord's and his own breeches.  
As his turgid prick touched the hot skin of the other's, he sighed in relief.  
The night was cold around them, but they didn't even notice.  
Loras took the breeches off of Jaime, then kicked away his own.  
-This might hurt.- he bothered to say before sliding a hand on Jaime's butt.  
Jaime didn't even realise what was happening until Loras plunged a  
finger up in his hole.  
He sighed deeply, more of surprise than pain, but when the young knight started stroking he couldn't contain a cry.  
With his other hand, Loras made Jaime part his legs and raised them on his own.  
He was so tight that he bothered to take a little more of care than he would have done usually.  
Yet, when he took his hand away, Jaime cried again, but not of pain.  
For Loras, that was like a written invitation.  
Slowly, smoothly and gently he pushed his prick inside Jaime, shivering as he felt the warm, familiar sensation of the tight hole around him.  
-Gods.- Jaime cried, spreading his legs wider.  
Loras started pushing, and Jaime gripped the blankets with his left hand and bit hard on his lips not to scream.  
It felt odd for Jaime. It burned and hurt, but it also made him feel full. Complete. And so freaking good.  
-Harder.- he yelped, and Loras obeyed.  
For Loras there was nothing better in the world.  
Better than riding, fighting or drinking, Jaime was just warm and tight enough. He had missed it so much during all those months of moral widowing.  
Even if somewhere deep in his heart the golden hair spread on the pillow felt wrong, his body wasn't agreeing at all.  
He started stroking him after a while and he smiled as Jaime moaned.  
Nothing had ever felt like that for the older knight.  
When Loras leant on his neck to kiss it, Jaime could smell his scent. It reminded him of battle, all sweat and leather and a hint of metal that could be mistaken for blood, and it was one of the best thing he had ever smelt.  
And feeling him all around, above and inside, and being held that firmly, and feeling so weak and manly at the same time.  
Nothing, he thought as Loras sucked hard on his collarbone, nothing in all the Westeros could compare to that.  
Not even Cersei had ever given him all that pleasure.  
And also, Loras, with the gold of his eyes shining between his long eyelashes, sweat running down his pale chest and his curls lightly bouncing on his head in the motion, he was gorgeous.  
When Jaime came, spreading his seed in Loras' hand, the Tyrell smiled.  
He felt dirty, that night.  
He licked his hand before Jaime's widened eyes, and then leant over and kissed him.  
That was really disgusting, Jaime thought, but he replied to the kiss.  
Loras came in a few pushes, his moans hushed by Jaime's mouth, but he stayed over his lord commander and kept kissing him.  
His hands moved from his hips to his head. One curled around his neck, the other went in his hair.  
After a while he had swallowed Jaime's release, but the salty taste was still on their tongues and Loras was half hard again just because of that.  
The continue rubbing of their cocks against each other had turned on Jaime too, and parting was definitely out of their abilities now.  
As Jaime's erection thrusted against Loras hole, he smiled.  
If there was something in the world he loved more than fucking, that was being fucked.  
-I hope you don't mind.- he said, grinning like a fool on Jaime's lips.  
With a hand, he took the lord's dick and guided it inside him.  
Jaime's eyes widened again in surprise, and Loras started riding him.  
With a smile on his lips, his eyes closed and an expression of pure pleasure on his face, he looked foolish yet beautiful.  
Once again, Jaime compared him with Cersei. His hole was tight and rough and warm, his thighs strong around his hips, his whole body so tonic yet relaxed. And he was enjoying what he was doing: there was no anger, no will of revenge, no hidden sadness. Just a lot of pleasure.  
Almost bliss.  
Loras knew how to make himself happy, he moved around Jaime's prick so that he hit the right spots.  
From his mouth came obscene moans, muffled a bit as he bit on his own lower lip.  
It didn't take much before they both came, Jaime first again and Loras a few moments later, one filling the other, and the other spilling all over one's chest.  
-Gods on high.- Loras whispered breathless before falling over.  
Sticky for seed and sweat, he rested on Jaime for a while.  
The Lannister was not able to speak or move, he had difficulties even breathing.  
When they both had stopped shivering Loras rolled away, lying properly and sighing in relief as his back found some comfort.  
He had already sweated away his intoxication and shame and guiltless should have arrived, but in that moment he couldn't regret anything he had done.  
-You should go now, ser.- Jaime said after what seemed like a century.  
Loras didn't say anything, for once.  
He was too tired to argue to something he knew was right.  
He just got up, picked his clothes from the floor and reached for the door.  
-Goodnight, my lord. Thank you for your time.- he said, grinning, and then he left.  
Alone in his now totally dark room, Jaime sighed deeply and rolled onto his side.  
He curled up in the wet sheet like a baby. He felt clearly ashamed and guilty, but a sort of numb satisfaction made a half smirk bloom on his lips.  
He fell asleep with his face pressed in the pillow, drenched with Loras' scent.


End file.
